godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hercules
Hercules looks ridiculous in this game 01:45, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Awww boo hooo. Get over it. They made him bigger and uglier to make him more threatning due to the fact that he was a boss. He reminds me of Hulk except he's not green. Sol Invictus 02:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping we could put a little joke or reference at the end of a trivia entry I did regarding his personality and the similarity with him and Sovereign. Wouldn't it be funny if the God of War series took place in the alternate HLJ universe with Soverign. Well any way, the TransFormers wiki seem to be doing that, I'm wondering if we could do that too. Party Time 21:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Every wikia has their way of humor this one is not one of them. But GOWs Hercules is darker than Disney's sugar and rainbows one, and Kevein Sorbo's "good" Hercules. Greyhame 21:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) You guys have to consider the fact that this particular Hercules (I keep wanting to call him Heracles instead since I'm so used to calling him by his Greek name in practice) has been infected with the evil of envy from Pandora's Box, so that's going to affect his personality (think of the complete 180 that Athena's personality took in GoW III compared to the previous installments). Herc was the only one that Kratos tried (albeit not very hard) to reason with before they fought, which suggests Kratos had at least a bit of respect for him. If Herc was always so envious, I doubt Kratos would have bothered even suggesting they not fight. After all, Kratos has killed without blinking for far less. And if you think about it, Herc's size in this game makes sense the ancient Greeks always viewed heroes like him as being significantly larger than the average person. Orestes, according to myths, was around 10 feet tall, for example. Ghost Leader 19:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hercules was never infected by Envy or any evil since he was on his labours. Once the Olympians turned on Kratos he saw it as a chance to prove himself to Zeus. Greyhame 01:09, September 7, 2011 (UTC) What is Hercules age??? god or demigod Hercules became a god at the end of his mortal life and joined the other gods on mount Olympus. In this series kratls mentions that hercules lives on Olympus so is there any reason he's called a demigod here? 14:27, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Apparently Hercules is 12 feet tall, i think people dont realize how HUGE that truly is. I looked into the special feautres videos https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3F50EFCAB0C17C73 They never mentioned Hercules being 12 feet tall. It would be cool if someone can prove/confirm his height. Fist of the South Land (talk) 19:09, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Kratos vs Hercules... with a twist You know what I think would be an interesting idea? is someone made a video dubbing The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin's voices over Hercules and Kratos respectively, as if they're cutting a WWE promo, followed by their boss battle, still using those voices; with or without commentary by JR and King. GokaiWhite (talk) 04:04, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Hercules height and weight I've managed to find the source of his height and weight: https://youtu.be/1s3ehklOm58?t=214 The voice actor says it, which seems kinda odd i think. The only source is him, but is it really accurate? Maybe A santa monica employee just told him these numbers to give him a better picture of hercules sheer size and not because these are official numbers. I mean in the "Character Art" feature they say Kratos is 8 and a half feet tall, but does it seem accurate as well and like official numbers, or just a means to let the character sound exaggeratedly massive? Fist of the South Land (talk) 15:10, December 11, 2016 (UTC)